


The Boy Who Lived Thrice

by cambiodipolvere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cambiodipolvere/pseuds/cambiodipolvere
Summary: After the war Draco has three things: one small potions shop, one apprentice, and one endless obsession with Harry Potter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 196





	The Boy Who Lived Thrice

**Author's Note:**

> A plot! That’s new! Tell me what you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thank you to Tackytiger and Thestarryknight, my betas. 
> 
> Or: the ones holding this fic together.
> 
> Also please, meet Alain Delacour.


End file.
